Rosario Vampire  Birthing Chaos
by Shpongled Windseeker
Summary: Tsukune goes through Youkai and doesn't meet Moka at first.  Instead, he comes with a completely insane human. . .Meet Dan, and his misplaced friend, Adam.  Full summary inside.  Co-Op'd with King of the Fallen.


Rosario+Vampire; Birthing Chaos  
>Rating: M<p>

Summary: Tsukune goes through Youkai and doesn't meet Moka at first. Instead, he travels with a completely insane human. . .Meet Dan, and his misplaced friend, Adam. Full summary inside.

Full summary: Tsukune goes to Youkai Academy for the first time. He's still a human. But he doesn't go alone; a Japanese-American, Dan, is seen on the bus with him, and they're a day early.

Notes: Moka does not meet Tsukune at first. Pairings are as follows: Moka x OC x Yukari, Kumuru x Tsukune x Ruby, and OC x Mizore x Kokoa. Not your typical self insert. Slow starts – period. Action packed. Serious storyline, with major-as-hell crack moments. Potential OOC, and Gary Stu / Mary Sue moments, although we will try to keep this to a minimum as much as possible. Technology will be prevalent. OCs will have Martial Arts skills at first – Adam will have a white belt in Aikido and Kendo, Dan will have yellow + white belt in Maui Thai, and eventually they discard it. Not saying why. Got to keep y'all interested SOMEHOW. Also, Moka won't be the primary ass-kicker – the others WILL have moments, if not more so.

Also – This is a Joint Project with King of the Fallen and CetraTezirit / Cecileo Avonej / EmerarudoKatana (This bastard can't keep his names straight).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two teenagers stood at the corner of an assuming street in a small town in Pennsylvania, USA. The shorter of the two held two bags at his side, an immensely irritated look was plastered over his face as he shifted his head back and forth along the street, looking for his method of transportation. Dark brown, slicked back hair at shoulder length with hazel eyes, a slightly angular face with a black goatee, and a slightly bulked, yet thin frame was leaning over the road gently, still shifting his eyes. "Where. The. Fuck. Is. That. Bus?" a growl escaped his clenched teeth..

The other one, much larger in both height and weight, gave him a lethargic look. Brown, dull eyes glancing over his comrade, as a hand absently went to his chin, scratching the red scruff. Ash blonde hair stood on end as a fierce chill ran down his spine. He looked down at his own clothing, and nodded absent-mindedly as he took in the green blazer with white button-up shirt, and brown pants. They both had the same uniform on. A deep, bored sigh came from the larger of the two, as he spoke "Calm the hell down. At least you're not stuck here for another 15 hours."

"Eh…Point. Sorry, you know I don't like waiting."

"Maybe so." The bigger stood upright from leaning on the sign post. "Bust would it _kill_ you to show _some_ patience in your life? From-" "Yes." "….Fuck off. From what I understand, your bus will take two days to get there. Mine will take less time."

"Why do we have to take separate busses again?"

"Fuck if I know." The older of the two shrugged his shoulders, which returned to their slumped position.

"And Why the fuck are our parents making us do this?"

"Now _THAT_ I can answer. Turns out that our school signed us up for studying abroad. Against our wills."

"Remind me to kick the principal when we get back? I've had enough of his shit."

"Won't need to. We're there for three years; our education will be done in 3 years, instead of 4. I'm kind of glad that's going to happen."

"Still want to-"

"Fuck you, no one cares what you want."

"Same to you, asshat!"

"Did the phrase 'I want' come out of my mouth at all, today?"

"Point…"

"Good. Now shut your whore mouth, and be sure not to fuck up. Too much."

"If you weren't my fr-"

"friend I'd kick your ass right now.' I know, I've heard that fucking line so often."

"Just so we're clear."

"Be clear about _this._" The bigger of the two teens immediately brought a size 14 combat boot up to the ass cheek of the shorter, and pushed. Hard.

The smaller stumbled out to the street as a large, foreign looking bus came to a screeching halt. The larger turned and began to walk away as the smaller picked himself up and screamed "ADAM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU THREW ME IN FRONT OF THE BUS!"

Adam waved as he walked away, ignoring his friend's shouts.

The smaller teen grumbled and cursed under his breath as he picked up his bags and walked up and into the bus.

The doors squeaked close, as he looked and saw that he was the only one on the bus. He looked to the driver, and blinked.

"Hey boy, going to Youkai Academy?"

"Not by choice…"

"Youkai Academy is a _**scary**_ place…"

"Scary? Scary can kiss my hairy left ass cheek." He grumbled under his breath.

"What's your name, boy?"

He thought about it for a second. "Dan."

The Bus driver nodded, and fixed his mirror; it was then that Dan noticed the white, glowing eyes. '_what the hell did I get myself into…?'_

-.-.-.l-.-.-.-.-.-

At least 15 hours had passed. When the letter returned to them said 'Due to the length of time needed, we strongly suggest packing a lunch,' they were _not_ fucking around by any means. And What the hell was wrong with this tunnel, red, blue, and gold energies flying around it. Dan lowered his eyes, then opened them up wide as he realized where they had ended up at. He darted around, as the signs went from pure American English to Japanese Katakana. Dan looked around as he was brought out from his drowsy revere and looked to the bus driver after some time. "Oi! Where are we?"

"Kyoto, Japan…Picking up another student before heading to Youkai Academy.."

"How the fuck did we get here without getting on a plane?"

"Dimensional Tunnels are a marvel of Youkai magic." The bus driver chuckled heartily.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Dan replied sarcastically under his breath, seeming accepting on the situation. Another 30 minutes had passed as his eye began to twitch under stress. "Fucking piece of shit technology."

The Busdriver rose an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"My I-pod died on me." He growled, folding his arms across his chest. "How much longer?"

"Another hour."

"Ffuuuuu-" Dan growled, slamming his head on the seat in front of him.

After another five minutes the bus stopped to let on another youth. His hair was black and spiky with warm chocolate brown eyes. His face was mildly unassuming, although a little nervous, given the slight tremor to his step.

The new arrival sat down next to Dan and rose a hand in 'Hello.' Dan nodded, and replied "Yo."

"H-Hel..Hello." The teenager started to speak, in broken English.

Dan nodded, and like a light-switch he spoke perfectly fluent Japanese. "Not bad, kid, but lose the stutter."

"Ahh. Thank you." He held his hand out to him. "Aono Tsukune."

"Nakatomi Dan." The normally pissed off and/or disgruntled visage was replaced with a mildly impressed / enjoyed look.

"Are you heading to Youkai Academy?"

"Yes. Abroad from America. You?"

"Failed my high school entrance exams." He chuckled nervously, while scratching the back of his head.

"Ahhh, Entrance exams. I heard about them. Pain in the dick, aren't they?"

"Mhm."

Dan looked at him with curiosity dancing in his eyes "You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"You look a little intimidating, but so far you've proven me wrong."

"Congradulations, you're officially smarter than you think – over half of the people I meet are rather…scared of me. They never take the chance to try and know me."

Tsukune chuckled nervously, but despite that, It was apparent that these two would become fast friends.

"Although, I will warn you. A friend of mine is coming to Youkai as well, tomorrow during the Entrance Ceremony. He's pure American, and he's a lot like me, but more short tempered."

"O-Oh?"

"Yep. Be careful. He shoved me in front of the bus before he left." Said Dan with a chuckle.

"How can you still call him a friend after that?"

"Two reasons. One; I'm batshit insane. Two; I've done something similar to him."

"How do you meet him?"

"About that…"

-FLAAAASHBACK-

"_Was close to….8 months ago?" Dan recalled. "Adam Hendrix. Hotheaded, and brilliant to boot when it comes to technology. Back in freshmen year of our high school, he had opened up a shop to repair computers, make some money on the side."_

Adam looked down at the tower before him; a dusty, cobwebbed HP Pavilion, then looked back up to Dan, then back to the computer. "Yeah, I can fix this." A look of pure loathing coming across his face; sarcasm was _not_ left out of the tone of his voice.

"How much?"

Adam picked up the computer and threw it into a nearby wood-stove. "Go get a new one. The cost to repair _everything_ would be more expensive then buying a new one."

"_That pissed me off considering that was a gift from my grandmother, So I decided to use his own little trick against him."_

Dan raised a foot and snap-kicked Adam in the broad stomach and landed his ass onto the fire. "You Fucker! That was a gift from my dead grandmother!"

"_He stood up and looked down at his ass, and patted it so the fire went out. This obviously wasn't the first time this happened to him given the lack of pain on his face, either that or his ass was made out of some sorta titanium alloy."_

Reaching into the fire, and ripping the hard-drive out, he tossed it at Dan and said with a bit of a smirk to his face "There. Now you have something to remember her by still."

"_That only pissed me off even more, so I got into the stance of my chosen art – Maui Thai. Granted, I only started a month before this happened, the way he carried himself seemed to tell me that he was inexperienced in any form of fighting as well."_

Dan charged, and Adam sidestepped, grabbing the oncoming fist and somehow ended up in control from that moment, placing Dan's head a good 3-4 inches away from the intense heat as the metal had begun to redden. "It's the memories that matter, Not the object."

"_He let me go after that. I looked him straight in the eye and nodded in grudging respect. Anybody who caught me off guard that easily deserved something."_

-Flashback End.-

"Wait a second…" Tsukune asked, giving Dan a dead-pan look.

"Yes?"

"Was he actually stronger than you?"

"No. I lost because I was clouded by rage. He explained that to me a few days later, after he smacked me unsuspectingly upside the head and said 'You lost due to rage, and that was for setting my ass on fire.'"

The Bus-driver laughed hard at Dan's telling of the story, that it broke the two out of their conversation. "We're here." He said.

The two men looked out the windows and stared with a kind of flabbergasted look. "Is this…" Tsukune started.

"Youkai Academy." The two boys grabbed their things and began to walk off. "Be careful, Youkai Academy is a dangerous place."

"Scary, not so much. Dangerous, I'm more willing to accept." Dan said dryly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-End-.-.-.-.-.-

"What the fuck did I start again?" Cetra said, bringing his face to his hands.

"Another weird ass fiction."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"No prolem, Boy Redundancy."

"Where the fuck do you…Nevermind, Never mind, not even going to finish giving that an answer."

"Good boy, you're learning!"

Cetra backhanded the standing KotF's stomach. "If anything it's you who's learning still. Stupid dog."

"Are you bold? Yes!"

"What is this…I don't even"

"Courage the Cowardly Dog, you 'tard."

Ignoring the comment, Cetra shook his head disapprovingly. "At any rate, I think we started this off well."

"Aye. Nice touch on the Head-to-Fire. To all the fans of my fictions, this is thought of Cetra, and it's entirely my fault for being wrapped up in this, but when we Co-op, we do so."

Cetra shot KotF a strange look. "...What?"

"Nevermind. Anyway..." KotF looked to the audience. "Stay tuned for the next chapters!"


End file.
